Emma and Kitty's Superhero Orgy and Supervillain Fun Party
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the 1st story in a stand alone series based on the infamous "Bringing All The Girls" series as Emma and Kitty invite the girls over to be DC & Marvel Superheroes and Supervillains as Emma, Kitty, and LeShawna are AB/DL versions of Power Rangers. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Emma and Kitty's Superhero and Supervillain Orgy Fun Party

 **Disclaimer: This is a stand-alone fanfic during the "Bringing All the Girls" series as Emma and Kitty have invited their friends over to their house for a Superhero and Supervillain themed Party and here are the costumes the girls have** **Amy as Saturn Girl, Anne Maria as Medusa, Bridgette as Black Canary, Blaineley as Bombshell, Courtney as Renee Montoya aka The Question, Dawn as Mera (Aquaman's Wife), Emma as the Yellow Diapey Ranger, Gwen as Bat Woman, Heather as Cat Woman, Izzy as Poison Ivy, Jasmine as Black Panther, Jo as Thor Girl, Josee as The Golden Glider, Kelly as Jean Grey, Kitty as the Pink Diapey Ranger, Lindsay as Wonder Woman, LeShawna as The Red Diapey Ranger, MacArthur as She-Hulk, Marley as Supergirl, Sammy as Captain Marvel, Sanders as Storm, Sierra as Robin Girl, Scarlett as Harley Quinn, Sierra as Robin Girl, Sky as Hawkgirl, Taylor as Cheshire and…Zoey as Bat Girl.**

 **Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This is a Genius Production. ENJOY!**

It a few days after LeShawna's awesome Halloween Party as Emma and Kitty invited the girls over for the first ever AB/DL Superhero and Supervillain Diapey Party, as Emma, Kitty, and the rest of the girls were having a blast.

"Emma, sis, I can't believe we're hosting a party for diapey sex." Kitty said to Emma.

"Yeah, it's almost time!" Emma said as a few minutes went by and then it was time.

"Let's go!" Emma said with excitement as the sisters soon rang a bell.

"ATTENTION EVERY SUPER HERO AND VILLIAN, IT'S TIME FOR YOU ALL TO HAVE DIAPEY SEX US THE YELLOW AND PINK DIAPEY WANGERS!" Emma and Kitty announced as the rest of the girls cheered.

"And the first one is… Josee!" Emma announced.

"AKA the Golden Glider." Kitty said as well.

"Oh… okay then." Josee said as she entered the room with the sisters.

"First off before we start, I wanted to reconcile, make amends, and say I'm sorry for being such a hard-ass to you and everyone else during the race." Josee said to Emma and Kitty.

"Awww." The sisters said before they hugged Josee.

"We forgive you Josee, it's all in the past." Emma said to Josee.

"We know that deep down you are a good person." Kitty said to Josee also.

"Thankies girls, now let's have fun!" Josee said before they hugged once more.

"Yeah!" The sisters said and the Superhero/Supervillain thing was now underway.

"Well well…if it isn't the Power Rangers, well you might be cute and sexy in your diapeys but you can't stop the Golden Glider." Josee said as she started to do her trademark evil laugh.

"Weally?" Emma and Kitty asked her.

"Yes." Josee answered her.

"Watch us." They said back as they playfully tackled her and pin her.

"Got you!" They said to her.

"Oh no, I have lost…I must be punished for my evil deeds." Josee said to Emma and Kitty.

"You will be." Emma said before she began kissing Josee in the lips, and then Kitty started to lick her area hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" Josee and Emma moaned as they were making out until they stopped.

"You know what to do right Kitty?" Emma said and asked her.

"Right!" Kitty said as she and Emma grabbed strap-on dildos.

"Diapey Wanger Fucky Powers…Activate!" Emma and Kitty said before they began pounding away on her as Emma got her area while Kitty was pounding her ass.

"Oh! Yes! The Golden Glider must be punished, I've been bad!" Josee said to Emma and Kitty.

"YES, YOU HAVE!" Emma and Kitty said to her.

"Cumsies closing in!" They said to her.

"Me too!" Josee said as she, and the sisters climaxed.

"That was good." Josee said as she left in defeat.

"So, who is next?" Emma said as LeShawna aka Shawnie arrived as the Red Diapey Wanger aka the leader of the Diapey Wangers for the very first time as she took off her mask.

"Wed Wanger!" Emma and Kitty said as they cheered.

"You're here!" They said as well.

"Yes, I am! Come to me, Pink and Yellow Wanger!" Shawnie said and they ran to her as they started to makeout with each other.

"Mmmmmmmm!" All three of them moaned softly until they got a bit worn out.

"How about you two fuck the leader?" Shawnie asked Emma and Kitty.

"Yeah!" The sisters answered her as they grabbed two strap-on dildoes and placed them over their diapers and began pounding Shawnie as Emma started pounding her area while Kitty was pounding her butt.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Wed wuv Yellow and Pink Wanger fucking her diapey, hawder!" Shawnie said to The Sisters.

"Yes, wed weader!" Emma and Kitty replied back before they kept pounding her until they stopped as the three had a super sexy idea.

"Twiple 69?" Shawnie said to them.

"Yay!" Emma and Kitty cheered as all three of them started to lick their areas while drooling, cooing, and babbling like babies.

"Mmmmmmm! Goo ga gi. Cumsies coming! AHHHHHHH!" The three Diapey Wangers screamed as they all climaxed all over their mouths and faces.

"That was awesome Yellow and Pink Diapey Wangers." Shawnie said to them.

"Thankies." Emma and Kitty said as they shared a hug before Shawnie left and Lindsay arrived.

"Wonder Woman here to help Diapey Wangers!" Lindsay said in baby talk.

"Hooray!" Emma and Kitty cheered before they started to makeout as Lindsay rub their areas.

"Oooooh, you Wangers have softy and sexy Diapeys." Lindsay said to them.

"Thankies Wonder Woman." The sisters said as they kept making out until they started to triple bumpies.

"Ohhhhh! Hawder!" All three of them said to each other in pleasure as Emma and Kitty rub Lindsay's area.

"Diapey Wanger! Maximum Cumsies attack!" They said.

"Me too!" Lindsay shouted back as then they came inside of their diapers.

"You were Gweat Wonder Woman." Emma and Kitty said to Lindsay.

"Thankies." Lindsay said before they hugged as she left, then Zoey and Gwen arrived as Batgirl and Batwoman respectively.

"The Bat Ladies are here." Gwen and Zoey said to Emma and Kitty.

"We thought Courtney would be with you, Gwen." Kitty said to Gwen.

"Zoey asked my wife Courtney if she could go with me since we're both Bat Ladies and she said "Yes", and here we are." Gwen answered Kitty.

"Thankies, Courtney." Zoey said.

"You're welcome!" Courtney shouted back through the door.

"Now then… let the Bat Ladies pway with the sexy Diapey Wangers." Zoey said to Gwen, Emma, and Kitty.

"Yay!" The sisters cheered as them, Gwen, and Zoey began to makeout as Zoey was kissing Kitty while Gwen was kissing Emma.

"MMMMMMMMM!" All four of them moaned as they were tongue wrestling until the Bat Ladies grabbed strap-ons and started using them on the Diapey Wangers.

"Fucky time!" Gwen and Zoey said to Emma and Kitty as Zoey was pounding Kitty in the Missionary while Gwen was pounding Emma in the Cowgirl Position.

"OH! SO SOFT!" The Bat Ladies said to the Sisters.

"Thankies! Mmmmmmm! Hawder pwease!" Emma and Kitty said back before they swapped and now Zoey was pounding Emma doggie style, and Gwen was spooning Kitty.

"Oh! Cumsies coming soon!" Zoey screamed out.

"Me too!" Gwen said as she and Zoey went harder and harder on The Diapey Wangers diapered areas until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" The Bat Ladies screamed as they came inside of Emma and Kitty but the sisters were not done as they grabbed the strap-ons and placed them over their diapers.

"Our turn!" Emma and Kitty said before they began pounding the Bat Ladies, with Emma fucking Gwen on her ass while Kitty plowed Zoey's areas.

"Oh! YES! We wuv it! Keep going, Diapey Wangers!" Gwen and Zoey said to Emma and Kitty.

"Diapey Wangers, Super Diapey Fucking attack!" The sisters said before they went even harder.

"Yes!" Zoey shouted out.

"Hawder!" Gwen said out as well as Emma and Kitty were about to climax.

"DIAPEY WANGERS SUPER DIAPEY CUMSIES POWER ATTACK!" Emma and Kitty shouted as it started.

"OHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" Zoey and Gwen screamed out in pleasure as they were climaxing again as well and the four started to pant.

"You were gweat!" The Bat Ladies said to Emma and Kitty.

"Seriously, I love being fucked in these diapeys." Zoey said to Gwen, Emma, and Kitty.

"Thankies." Emma and Kitty said to Gwen and Courtney as they hugged and Gwen and Zoey left, as Courtney arrived.

"I am The Question, answer me this… did my diapey wifey Gwenny enjoy you Wangers?" Courtney asked Emma and Kitty.

"Yup!" Emma and Kitty answered.

"Good, I got another question… do you want to fuck me in diapeys until all thwee of us Cumsies?" Courtney asked them.

"Yeah!" Emma and Kitty answered.

"Goodie!" Courtney said as Emma and Kitty were still wearing the strap-on dildoes as Emma began to pound Courtney in her area as Kitty forced Courtney to suck on hers.

"Yellow Wanger, Super Diapey pussy fucking strike!" Emma said.

"Pink Wanger, Super Diapey Mouth Fucking Attack!" Kitty said also before they kept going.

"Mmmmmmm!" Courtney moaned as the sisters went even harder now.

"Diapey Wangers Double Cumsies Attack!" Emma and Kitty said as they climaxed inside of her area, and her mouth as Courtney swallowed all of it.

"Want to know my thoughts?" Courtney asked them.

"Sure." Emma and Kitty answered.

"It was good." Courtney said as she hugged Emma and Kitty before she left, and Jo arrived.

"Hello, and I'm Thor Girl!" Jo said as she took off her helmet.

"Hi, Thor Girl." Emma and Kitty said to her.

"Thor Girl wants to fuck one of you…Diapey Wangers, please." Jo said to Emma and Kitty.

"You can fuck me, Thor Girl…show me your hammer." Emma said as she bended over as Jo grabbed a gigantic strap-on dildo and began pounding her as Kitty started to rub herself off to the hot action.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty moaned softly as she even started to place her fingers on her area and rub her diapered crotch.

"Hawder! Yellow Wanger wants Thor Girl to go Hawder!" Emma said to Jo.

"Not until you say this, I, Yellow Wanger and Pink Wanger, surrender to the almighty Thor Girl." Jo said to Emma and Kitty.

"WE SURRENDER! WE SURRENDER TO THE ALMIGHT THOR GIRL!" Emma and Kitty said.

"YEAH! I KNEW I WOULD TRIUMPH!" Jo said as she kept pounding Emma.

"Ahhhhh! YES! I WUV IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME HAWD!" Emma shouted to Jo.

"Hehehe, good!" Jo said before she then stopped.

"Pink Wanger! You're next!" Jo said to Kitty.

"Okies." Kitty said as she got on all fours and Jo began pounding her butt.

"Ohhhh!" Kitty moaned out.

"Yeah, you wuv it when I fuck your Wanger diapey ass?" Jo asked Kitty.

YAH! YAH! YAH! I WUV IT WHEN YOU FUCK MY WANGER DIAPEY ASS!" Kitty screamed out as Jo kept going until she stopped and then Kitty and Emma shared an evil smile on their faces for a second before they start their comeback in this battle.

"Diapey Wanger! Attack!" Emma and Kitty said before the two tackle Jo and Emma began rubbing her diapered area, and Kitty then decided to lick it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jo moaned out.

"S-Stop!" Jo said to Emma and Kitty.

"No!" Emma and Kitty said before they began doing a triple scissors.

"Ahhhh! Hawder! Thor Girl wants Hawder wubbies." Jo said to Emma and Kitty.

"Okies." Emma and Kitty said before they began rubbing her area harder and faster.

"AHHHHHHH! CUMSIES!" All three of them screamed as they came in their diapers, and they changed themselves.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back!" Jo said as she left.

"And we'll be weady!" Emma and Kitty said before Izzy arrived.

"Before we start I would like to say that this is so cool!" Izzy said to Emma and Kitty.

"Yeah!" Emma and Kitty said in agreement to Izzy.

"Hello Diapey Wangers…I am Poison…Poison Ivy." Izzy said with a seductive tone in her voice.

"Hi Ivy." Emma and Kitty said to Izzy.

"Ivy is here, and weady to have some evil and sexy diapey sex." Izzy said to Emma and Kitty.

"Not if we stop you, Ivy." Emma and Kitty said to her.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked them.

"This." Emma and Kitty said as they whistled and entered Shawnie aka The Red Diapey Wanger.

"Wed Diapey Wanger here to help!" Shawnie said to Emma and Kitty.

"Uh oh…" Izzy said before she was tackled by the Diapey Wangers and they got strap-on dildoes and placed them over their diapers as Shawnie started to pound her butt while Kitty got her area, and Emma got her mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Izzy moaned and muffled in delight.

"Twiple Diapey Fucking Attack!" All three of them said as they kept pounding Izzy.

"Keep it up Yellow and Pink Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie said to Emma and Kitty.

"Okies, Wed Wanger!" Emma and Kitty replied back as they kept it up until it was time.

"Twiple Ultra Cumsies Finale!" The three Diapey Wangers shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEAAHHH!" All three of them screamed as they came in their diapers while they also came all over Izzy's face and mouth.

"Poison Ivy…defeated." Izzy said as she accepted defeat.

"Hooray!" The Diapey Wangers cheered.

"But in all honesty, it was weally hawt." Izzy said as she was herself again.

"Thankies." Emma, Kitty, and Shawnie said before Izzy left.

"I got to go." Shawnie said as she left also before The Twins Amy and Sammy arrived.

"Well, if it isn't the powerful Diapey Wangers." The twins said to Emma and Kitty.

"I am Saturn Girl, and this is Captain Marvel." Amy said introducing herself and Sammy.

"We are heroes just like you, we want to have diapey sex with you two." Sammy said to them.

"Okies." Emma and Kitty said before their sexy session began.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Court, I'm sorry I didn't ask first before me and Zoey left." Gwen apologized to Courtney.

"It's okay sweetie." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed.

"Besides Gwenny…you look hot with that mask on." Courtney said as Gwen blushed like a cutie.

"Thankies Court." Gwen said as they kept on conversing as we go back to the room where Emma and Amy were making out as Kitty and Sammy were using a double-ended-dildo on their wet diapered areas.

"Mmmmmm! Hawder!" Sammy screamed out to Kitty.

"Yes! Hawder indeed!" Kitty said as she and Sammy went harder.

"Ohhhh." Amy moaned and shuddered in lust.

"You're so wet and soft." Amy said to Emma.

"Thankies, and you too… Ahhhhhh!" Emma said as she moaned as well.

"What do you think of the Diapey Wangers?" Emma and Kitty asked Amy and Sammy.

"We think the Diapey Wangers are hot and awesome!" Amy and Sammy answered.

"Thankies." Emma and Kitty said as all four of them started bumpies on their areas together.

"OHHHHHHHH! HAWDER!" The twins moaned and shouted at Emma and Kitty.

"OKIES! DIAPEY WANGERS SUPER BUMPIES STWIKE!" Emma and Kitty said as all four went harder and faster until they climaxed all over their diapers.

"How was that girls?" Emma and Kitty asked Amy and Sammy.

"It was lots and lots of fun." The twins answered as they hugged and left as Anne Maria arrived.

"I am Medusa... look into my lovely eyes!" Anne Maria said seductively as she took off her sunglasses to reveal her sexy eyes.

"Okies." Kitty said as Emma tried to save her sister but it was too late as Kitty and Anne Maria soon started to makeout.

"Oh no." Emma said to herself.

"I'll save you sis!" Emma said before she pulled Kitty off of Anne Maria but she looked at the two.

"Bow to me…the sexy Medusa." Anne Maria said sternly with an evil tone in her voice.

"N-N-Yes… Medusa." Kitty and Emma said as they were under her spell and then the three made out before Anne Maria grabbed a double strap-on.

"Let me fuck you two." Anne Maria said to Emma and Kitty.

"Okies." Emma and Kitty answered as they both laid on top of each other before Anne Maria began to pound into the Wangers area.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES! HAWDER!" Emma and Kitty shouted as Anne Maria kept pounding until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Anne Maria screamed out as she came inside of their areas as Anne Maria appeared to defeat the Diapey Wangers until they rose up, and grabbed and placed strap-on dildoes over their diapers and they began to fight back.

"COUNTER FUCK ATTACK!" Emma and Kitty shouted as they pinned Anne Maria before they started to pound her while Emma got her ass while Kitty got her area.

"WHAT?! OHHHHHHHH!" Anne Maria said as she was moaning while in shock.

"I THOUGHT I WON!" Anne Maria shouted out.

"NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Kitty shouted back.

"When facing the Diapey Wangers! HAWDER, KITTY!" Emma shouted as they went harder.

"Now…saying all of that…" The Wangers said to each other.

"Say this. Say "I, Medusa surrender to you sexy and awesome Diapey Wangers", now!" Emma said to Anne Maria.

"Or else, we'll keep on pounding you." Kitty said to her as Anne Maria was feeling the climax happening.

"OKIES!" Anne Maria screamed out.

"I, MEDUSA SURRENDER TO YOU SEXY AND AWESOME DIAPEY WANGERS!" Anne Maria screamed out.

"GOOD! CUMSIES COMING!" Emma and Kitty screamed also.

"Ohhhhhh, yes!" The three screamed as they climaxed in their diapers.

"I have been defeated... by the sexy Diapey Wangers..." Anne Maria said as they kissed as Anne Maria left, and Heather and Scarlett arrived.

"Meeeeeowwwww…" Heather said seductively.

"I am Cat Woman." Heather said introducing herself.

"Harley Quin here." Scarlett said introducing herself as well.

"Hello girls." Emma and Kitty said before Heather and Scarlett sexually grinned with a smile on their faces before they tackled Emma and Kitty.

"Ivy lost... but we won't lose." Heather said as she and Scarlett started to lick the Wangers area and soon finger their areas really hard.

"Ahhhhh! We can't! WED-!" The Wangers screamed out before Scarlett grabbed a pacifier gag and placed it on both of their mouths.

"Shawnie will not save you this time." Scarlett said before she even tied them up behind their backs.

 **Meanwhile…**

Shawnie was looking though the peephole and saw what was going on.

"I wish I can go in and help." Shawnie said as she was scared.

"We can help." Amy and Sammy said to Shawnie.

"Okies, Twins…do you want to be Diapey Wangers?" Shawnie asked them.

"Yes Ma'am." Amy and Sammy answered.

"Excellent now we don't have much time…what color do you want to be?" Shawnie asked them.

"Black and White!" The twins answered.

"Okies, Amy…you are now…The Black Diapey Wanger, and Sammy you are the White Diapey Wanger." Shawnie said to Amy and Sammy.

"Cool, besides I've always looked good in black lingerie, always impressed Shane." Amy said to Sammy before they got on their uniforms and looked at each other.

"You look cute!" Amy and Sammy said to each other as they hugged.

"Now, get ready for battle." Shawnie said and back in the bedroom, Scarlett and Heather were scissoring the hell out of Emma and Kitty and they were going at a really hard and fast pace.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Scarlett and Heather were moaning with such delight.

"Harley feels wet." Scarlett said in a horny fashion.

"Me too, Cat Woman wuvs this." Heather said as she and Scarlett madeout softly.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Emma and Kitty moaned badly through the gags.

"Cumsies is close!" Heather and Scarlett said before they started doing their evil laugh as Shawnie came back, but with backup this time as Amy and Sammy arrived.

"Stop right there." Shawnie said with a stern tone in her voice.

"WHAT?!" Heather shouted.

"Who in the hell are you?!" Scarlett asked.

"Not you Shawnie, I am talking about these two blonde bitches." Scarlett said as she was referring to Amy and Sammy.

"These are the newest members of the Diapey Wangers." Shawnie said to Scarlett and Heather.

"Diapey Black Wanger!" Amy said to Scarlett.

"Diapey White Wanger!" Sammy said to Scarlett also as Shawnie untied Emma and Kitty.

"YAY!" Emma and Kitty cheered.

"Get 'em!" Shawnie said before she and the rest of the Diapey Wangers tackled Heather and Scarlett before they started to punish them as they grabbed their strap-ons and started to pound them as Shawnie started to fuck Heather's ass, then Emma was fucking her mouth while the twins double pound Scarlett's diapered ass and area while Kitty was fucking her mouth.

"DIAPEY WANGERS QUINPTUPLE STRAP-ON FUCKY ATTACK!" Shawnie, Amy, Sammy, Emma, and Kitty shouted as Kitty and Emma stopped fucking Heather and Scarlett's mouths.

"NO! OHHHHH! HAWDER, WE'VE BEEN BAD BABIES!" Heather and Scarlett shouted in pleasure.

"DAMN RIGHT!" The Wangers said as they kept it up until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING! SURRENDER NOW OR ELSE!" The Wangers said to Heather and Scarlett.

"Gonna Cumsies, Heather and Scarlett?" Shawnie asked Heather and Scarlett.

"YES, DIAPEY WANGERS! WE'RE GONNA CUMSIES! WE SURRENDER!" Heather and Scarlett answered as all seven girls climaxed, as Heather, Scarlett, Shawnie, Amy, and Sammy left and then Blaineley arrived.

"I am Bombshell." Blaineley said to Emma and Kitty.

"Hi!" Emma and Kitty said before the sisters and Blaineley madeout before they rub her area hard.

"Baby Bombshell is softies." Emma and Kitty said to Blaineley.

"Thankies." Blaineley said before she then rubbed The Sisters diapered asses.

"Mmmmmm! Diapey asses soft, me wuv it." Blaineley said to Emma and Kitty.

"Thankies." Emma and Kitty replied back as they started to do a triple 69.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" All three of them moaned and muffled softly as thy kept it up until they stopped as Heather, Izzy, and Scarlett returned.

"What is this?" Emma asked Blaineley.

"NOW!" Blaineley shouted as she, and the rest of the Diapey Villains tied them up and even gagged them.

"No one is going to help you now... Fucky time." Blaineley said with an evil and sexy tone in her voice.

"YEAH!" The villains cheered as they grabbed strap-on dildoes as Blaineley and Heather fuck Emma's ass and area while Scarlett and Izzy fuck Kitty's coochie and ass hard.

"Ohhhh! HAWDER! WANGERS WILL LOSE!" All four villains said as they kept it up.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Emma and Kitty moaned under their gags.

"Cumsies close… GO HAWDER!" Blaineley shouted as the four kept it up.

"We're about to triumph!" Blaineley said as she started to laugh evilly until Shawnie, Amy, and Sammy came back again.

"Not so fast!" Shawnie, Sammy, and Amy said to the four villains.

"Oh no you don't." Heather and Scarlett said before they tackled them really fast.

"Oh no!" The sisters said.

"Now…. We will win!" Blaineley said as the villains tied up Shawnie, Amy, and Sammy as all of the Diapey Villains rub and pound the Diapey Wangers coochies.

"We... cannot... lose!" The Wangers said to The Villains.

"But you did!" Izzy said as she was referring to the unavoidable climax.

"The" Scarlett said before it was the next villain's member's turn.

"Sexy, yet bad and evil…" Heather said also.

"Diapey Villains." Izzy said just because.

"Have won! HAWDER!" Blaineley said last because she's the leader as they kept on going until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Villains screamed out as they climaxed in their diapers.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Diapey Wangers screamed also as they climaxed in their diapers as well and Blaineley untied them as they were celebrating as Blaineley did her evil laugh.

"Bye-Bye Diapey Wangers." Blaineley said as she followed her fellow villains.

"Sowwy we lost, Yellow, Pink, Black, and White." Shawnie said as she sighed disappointingly.

"It's okies." Emma said to Shawnie.

"The action was still very hot." Sammy said also before they shared a quintuple hug before Shawnie, Amy, and Sammy left again as Mera arrived.

"My name is Mera and I am Aquaman's wife." Dawn said to Emma and Kitty.

"Hi Mera." Kitty and Emma said before they started doing a triple makeout session as they rubbed each other's diapered areas and diapered butts as well.

"Ooooh! Soft Diapey!" Dawn said to Emma and Kitty.

"Thankies!" Emma and Kitty said and soon Kitty started to lick Dawn's area while Emma made out with her while Dawn rubs her area.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty muffled and moaned as she was loving every bit of Dawn's taste.

"Hawder sexy Diapey Pink Wanger… I sense that Cumsies will Cum!" Dawn said to Kitty.

"OKIES!" Kitty said as she resumed licking her area but this time adding in a finger or two while Emma grabbed a dildo and used it on Dawn's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Dawn muffled and moaned out as she was loving that dildo in her mouth until they started doing the triple 69 as Dawn licked Kitty, Emma licked Dawn and Kitty licked Emma.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" All three of them moaned and muffled.

"Hawder!" The three shouted as they increased how hard they licked each other's areas as they came all over their diapers, and over their faces.

"So good." Emma and Kitty said to Dawn.

"Thankies Wangers." Dawn said as she and The Sisters hugged before Dawn left, and Marley arrived as she was Supergirl.

"Well if it isn't the Diapey Wangers." Marley said to The Sisters.

"Yep." Emma and Kitty replied back.

"I am Supergirl." Marley introduced herself.

"WOW!" Emma and Kitty said to her.

"Are you stwong?" They asked her as well.

"Wanna find out?" Marley asked them before she started to makeout with them as she also started rubbing their areas fast.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAWDER!" The sisters screamed out in pleasure to Marley.

"Only if you say that Super Girl is the sexiest, stwongest, hottest diapey superhero ever!" Marley said to the Sisters.

"Super Girl is The Sexiest, Stwongest, hottest Diapey superhero ever!" Emma and Kitty said to Marley.

"Good. Now you are about to find out how strong I am." Marley said to the sisters.

"YAY!" The sisters cheered as Marley grabbed a strap-on and used it on Emma's ass while Kitty was rubbing herself.

"Oh! Me go next!" Kitty said to Marley.

"Okies!" Marley said as she went harder on Emma.

"HAWDER SUPER GIRL!" Emma screamed out.

"Super Diapey Cumsies strike!" The Sisters said.

"CUMSIES COMING! AHHHHHHH!" Marley screamed out as she was climaxing.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The sisters screamed out as they came in their diapers as well.

"Yes!" All of the girls said as they shared a kiss before Marley left and The Cadets arrived.

"I am She-Hulk." MacArthur said to The Sisters.

"Storm has arrived." Sanders said to them.

"Hi." The sisters said.

"You think Super Girl was strong? I'll show you Wangers." MacArthur said to them.

"Show us!" The sisters said as Sanders and Kitty made out while MacArthur and Emma did humpies hard.

"Mmmmm! So good!" Kitty said to Sanders.

"Thankies." Sanders replied back as they were rubbing each other's diapered asses.

"Ahhhh! So good!" Emma said as she was enjoying it.

"Hawder?" MacArthur asked Emma.

"YES!" Emma answered her.

"She-Hulk will Humpies Hawder!" MacArthur said as they kept it going as now, Sanders and Kitty were doing the 69.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty moaned and muffled.

"Storm feew cumsies coming!" Sanders said.

"She-Hulk wuvs this!" MacArthur said.

"We wuv it too!" Emma and Kitty said back and now Emma and MacArthur were scissoring hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emma and MacArthur were moaning like crazy.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" All four of them screamed as they climaxed.

"That was fun." MacArthur and Sanders said.

"Thankies." Emma and Kitty said as The Cadets left, and then Bridgette arrived.

"I am Black Canary." Bridgette said as her outfit consisted of her black onesie, her diaper, and her fishnet stockings as she took off the onesie revealing her shirt.

"Hi." The sisters said to Bridgette.

"I can scream loud, wanna see?" Bridgette asked them.

"Yes." The sisters said as All three make out as the Wangers rub her area.

"Ohhhhhh! Me wuv wubbies, Hawder!" Bridgette screamed out.

"Loud." The sisters said to Bridgette.

"Thankies, now keep going." Bridgette said back.

"Okies!" The sisters said as they kept it up.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned/screamed as she released a scream-boom similar to the Black Canary.

"Ow! That was really loud." Emma said as she stopped.

"NO STOPPIE! FUCK BLACK CANARY MORE PWEASE!" Bridgette said to Emma.

"Okies." Emma said as Bridgette got on the doggy style as Emma got a double dildo and began to use it on Bridgette and on her ass.

"Ahhhh!" Emma moaned out softly as she was loving it.

"Ahhhh! Hawder!" Bridgette screamed out in delight as Kitty went to Bridgette.

"Lick, Pink Wanger, pwease!" Kitty said to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said as she began licking her as they were all about to climax.

"Cumsies coming!" The three said as they went harder with it their fucking and licking as they all climaxed everywhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette, Emma, and Kitty screamed during their climax.

"That was loud." Emma and Kitty said to Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said as she puts her Onesie back on and left, as Kelly and Taylor arrive.

"Jean Grey is my name Diapey Wangers!" Kelly said introducing herself before Taylor came from behind as Kelly playfully pushed her.

"Taylor, do what you have to do." Kelly told her.

"Yes Mom." Taylor said as she took off her mask.

"Cheshire is my name... I am a naughty diapey villain now surrender." Taylor said as she giggled evilly.

"Never!" The sisters said as they tackled her playfully as Kelly decided to punish her sexy baby for a daughter.

"You naughty baby must be punished!" Kelly said to Taylor as she, Emma, and Kitty grabbed strap-ons and they started pounding Taylor, with Emma pounding her area, Kitty pounding her ass, and Kelly pounding her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Taylor moaned and muffled in delight as she was enjoying it.

"You have been a naughty and sexy baby, Taylor." Kelly said as she was blushing heavily.

"We will make you Cumsies hard!" Emma, Kitty, and Kelly said as they kept it up.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!" Taylor moaned and muffled as Kelly stopped so her daughter can speak.

"hawder Mommy!" Taylor said as Kelly giggled.

"Okies." Kelly said as she placed her strap-on back in her daughter's mouth as they kept it up.

"Goo gaa gii! We're gonna Cumsies!" The sisters and Kelly screamed out.

"Are you gonna Cumsies, my daughter?" Kelly asked Taylor as she released Taylor so she can answer.

"Yes! Me too! Cumsies inside of me!" Taylor shouted before Kelly placed the plastic strap-on back inside of her daughter's mouth.

"Okies!" Emma and Kitty said as they went harder and even faster until all of them climaxed as released Taylor who loved it and so did Kelly.

"That was fun, thankies!" Kelly and Taylor said to The Sisters as they left and Sky arrived as Hawk Girl.

"I am Hawk Girl!" Sky said to the sisters.

"HI HAWK GIRL!" Emma and Kitty said before they started to makeout and Sky started rubbing the wangers diapered areas hard.

"Ohhh, Hawder, pwease!" Emma and Kitty said to Sky who was pleased.

"OKIES!" Sky said as she went harder as she started licking Kitty while Emma rub herself with Sky.

"OHHHHH!" Emma and Kitty moaned.

"This feels super sexy." Kitty said to Emma.

"Totes." Emma replied back as they kept it going until they started to do triple bumpies.

"AHHHHHH! SO GOOD!" All three of them moaned and screamed.

"Cumsies coming soon?" Sky asked Emma and Kitty.

"YES!" Emma and Kitty answered her.

"YAY!" Sky cheered as they kept it coming until they climaxed in their diapers.

"That was so hot." Sky said to Emma and Kitty as they shared a triple kiss.

"Thankies Sky." Emma and Kitty replied back before Sky left, and Jasmine arrived.

"Grr…" Jasmine growled softly.

"I am Black Panther." Jasmine said to Emma and Kitty.

"You hero?" They asked her.

"Yes." Jasmine answered back.

"Yay!" Emma and Kitty cheered as they began making out with Jasmine.

"Lay down so Black Panther can rub your coochies." Jasmine said to Emma and Kitty.

"Okies." Emma and Kitty said as they laid down on the floor and Jasmine began rubbing both of their diapered coochies.

"Ahhhhh! Good Girl!" Emma said to Jasmine making her blush.

"Go Hawder, pwease." Kitty said as she was enjoying it.

After you say that the diapey Wangers wuv being wubbed by the sexy Black Panther in their diapeys, now pwease!" Jasmine said to them.

"Okies!" Emma and Kitty said to The Black Panther.'

"The Diapey Wangers wuv being wubbed by the Sexy Black Panther in their Diapeys!" Emma and Kitty said in pure glee.

"Good!" Jasmine said as she lifted Kitty onto Emma as she started to lick their areas at the same time.

"Ahhhhh! Hawder, Black Panther! Hawder pwease!" Emma and Kitty said to her.

"Okies!" Jasmine said as she kept licking their areas even harder as she was even purring like an actual cat.

"MAKE US CUMSIES!" The Wangers screamed out.

"Okies!" Jasmine said as she placed two of her fingers in their areas to increase the pleasure until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emma and Kitty screamed as they climaxed over Jasmine's face and mouth as she swallowed their combined cumsies.

"How does it taste?" Emma and Kitty asked her as Jasmine licked her lips and swallowed all of it.

"Tasty, yummy, and the best I have ever tasted." Jasmine said as she spread her legs open.

"Now make Black Panther Cumsies." Jasmine said seductively.

"Okies." Emma and Kitty said as they began pleasuring her with Emma and Kitty giving her double licks and double finger bangs.

"HAWDER! PWEASE!" Jasmine screamed out.

"After you say this." Emma said to Jasmine.

"I wuv it when I get double pweasure on my Nappy Pussy! Especially from the Diapey Wangers!" Kitty said to Jasmine.

"I ABSOLUTELY wuv it when I get double pweasure on my Nappy pussy! Especially from the diapey Wangers!" Jasmine screamed out in ecstasy.

"Good!" Emma and Kitty said before they went even faster than normal.

"Diapey Wanger ultra wubbies licky attack!" Emma and Kitty said as they kept it going until it was time.

"Ohhhhhhh! GONNA CUMSIES!" Jasmine shouted as she came all over Emma and Kitty's faces and mouths as they licked their lips and swallowed it.

"Mmmmmmm…yummy." Emma and Kitty said to Jasmine.

"Thankies girls." Jasmine said as she left and Sierra arrived alone…for now.

"I'm Robin Girl." Sierra said.

"Hi." Emma and Kitty said back.

"I didn't come alone." Sierra said as Gwen aka Batwoman and Zoey aka Batgirl returned as they were happy.

"What are you two doing back?" Emma and Kitty asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Robin Girl asked us to come with her." Gwen and Zoey answered Emma and Kitty.

"Yay! More sexy fun!" Emma and Kitty cheered as all five of the girls began their sexy fun with a sexy makeout session as they were rubbing, touching, caressing, and groped each other's diapered areas, and their diapered booties as well.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" All five girls were moaning passionately as they were loving every second of it.

"So soft." Sierra, Gwen, and Zoey said to Emma and Kitty.

"You too!" Emma and Kitty replied back as Gwen, Zoey, and Sierra grabbed several strap-ons.

"Yellow Wanger fucks Robin Girl." Gwen said to Emma.

"While Pink and Bat Woman fuck me, Okies?" Zoey said to Kelly.

"Okies!" Emma and Kitty said as Emma, Kitty and Gwen placed them on as Emma started pounding Sierra doggy style, while Gwen and Kitty pound Zoey in her area, and her butt respectively.

"Ahhhhhh! Hawder pwease!" Zoey and Sierra shouted in pleasure.

"Okies." Emma, Gwen, and Kitty said as they kept it going until it was time.

"Cumsies coming!" Zoey and Sierra shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" They screamed as they came, and then Emma, Kitty, and Gwen climaxed inside of Zoey and Sierra.

"Aww, all over?" Emma and Kitty asked.

"Nope…. It's payback time….in a good way." Sierra, Zoey, and Gwen said as they smiled and giggled.

"Huh?" Emma and Kitty asked them as Gwen, Zoey, and Sierra playfully tackled them.

"You're supposed to be good." Emma and Kitty said with a confused look on their faces.

"We are." Zoey said to Emma and Kitty.

"But we want to fuck the Diapey Wangers until they cumsies." Gwen said as well.

"Pwease?" Gwen and Zoey asked Emma and Kitty.

"Yeah, pwease?" Sierra asked also as the three did a puppy-dog face thing to Emma and Kitty.

"Okies." Emma and Kitty said as they bend over as Gwen, and Zoey grab strap-ons while Sierra crawled sexually and then Gwen and Zoey began fucking Emma while Kitty and Sierra were humpies with each other like madness.

'Ohhhhh! Go Hawder!" Kitty said to Sierra.

"Okies!" Sierra said as they went even harder.

"Ohhhh! Hawder bat Ladies! Go Hawder!" Emma shouted at Gwen and Zoey.

"If you say this." Zoey said before Gwen began to speak.

"I, the diapey yellow Wanger, am a slutty Wanger who wuvs to be fuck by the sexy and hot Bat Ladies in my diapey. Pwease." Gwen said to Emma.

"I, the diapey yellow Wanger, am a slutty Wanger who wuvs to be fuck by the sexy and hot Bat Ladies in my diapey!" Emma shouted in pleasure.

"Good girl." Gwen and Zoey said as they kept it up.

"Keep Humpies with me Robin Girl!" Kitty shouted in delight as she was euphoric.

"Only if you say I, the Pink Diapey Wanger, am a swutty Wanger who wuvs being fucked by the sexy and hot Robin Girl in my diapey!" Sierra said to Kitty.

"I, the Pink Diapey Wanger, am a swutty Wanger who wuvs being fucked by the sexy and hot Robin Girl in my diapey!" Kitty replied back in delight to Sierra who was pleased.

"Good girl." Sierra said as she, Kitty, Emma, Gwen, and Zoey all kept it up until it was time.

"CUMSIES ATTACK!" Emma and Kitty shouted.

"Us too!" Gwen, Zoey, and Sierra said they kept it going until…it started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All five girls screamed as they had an intense climax as they panted.

"Bat Girls and Robin, pwease call everyone in here… except for Heather, Blaineley, Scarlett, and Izzy… we have a surprise for those villains." Emma and Kitty said to them.

"Okies." Gwen, Zoey, and Sierra responded as they left the nursery to call all of the superheroes.

"Sis, I have to admit this has been really, really fun." Emma said to Kitty.

"Yeah, it sucks that Noah and Mickey couldn't be here." Kitty said to Emma in agreement.

"This is a night about us, and our time away from our men who wuv us so much." Emma said back.

"We need to do this more often." Kitty said to Emma.

"What, these parties?" Emma asked her.

"Of course." Kitty answered.

"Yeah, they are fun." Emma said as they hugged as finally the superheroes arrived and entered the nursery as Shawnie came to Emma and Kitty.

"Okies listen up." Emma spoke first before nudging Kitty to speak.

"We need your help to defeat the Diapey Baddies." Kitty spoke before Shawnie was next.

"By what my mean is that we are going to attack the them." Shawnie said as she made a fist with her hand.

"Weally?!" The superheroes asked them.

"Yes." Amy said.

"Tell them black diapey Wanger, tell them what happened." Shawnie said to Amy.

"They attacked me, my twin sister Sammy, Shawnie, and the rest of the Wangers." Amy said explaining what happened as they gasped.

"They did?!" The superheroes asked.

"Yes." Emma, Kitty, Shawnie, Amy, and Sammy answered them.

"It's time to show them that heroes are supreme in battle." Emma said to the superheroes.

"Yay! Let's do it!" The superheroes said as all of them hid in the back.

"Amy, call them in." Kitty said as she was referring to the villains as 'them'.

"Yes Ma'am." Amy said before she called them in as the Diapey Villains arrived.

"Oh, look the Wangers are all alone again?" Heather asked her teammates.

"Nope." Emma said as soon she, Kitty, Shawnie, Amy, Sammy, and the rest of the girls dressed as superheroes arrived and surrounded the villains.

"Baby heroes… charge!" Emma shouted as every female superhero including all five of the Diapey Wangers tackled The Diapey Villains and even tied them up.

"YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Blaineley shouted.

"YEAH! WE'LL GET YOU BACK!" Heather shouted in agreement.

"LET US GO!" Izzy shouted as well.

"OR ELSE!" Scarlett shouted also.

"Nope." Gwen and Zoey said to the villains.

"Alright heroes... it sexy revenge time!" The Diapey Wangers said as the heroes including the Diapey Wangers began to rub, lick and fuck the four diapered villains.

"NOOOOOOOOO! OHHHHHHHHH! HAWDER!" The villains screamed out.

"Say that you surrendered to the almighty and sexy Diapey Wangers, now!" Shawnie, Emma, Kitty, Amy, and Sammy said.

"WE SURRENDER! WE GIVE UP! YOU DIAPEY SUPERHEROES AND DIAPEY WANGERS WIN!" The villains screamed as they quit the battle.

"YES!" The Wangers said as The Superheroes stopped.

"Why you stop?" Heather asked.

"Because…" Emma said as Kitty was next.

"It's grand finale time, everyone let's go wild!" Kitty said.

"YAY!" All of the girls cheered as all of the sexy diapered superheroes and supervillains started to go wild, using strap-ons, doing the 69, using double or triple dildos, and some were even rubbing or licking as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the girls moaned in pure euphoric delight.

"WE WUV DIAPEY SEX!" All of the girls shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING IN OUR DIAPEYS!" All of the girls shouted as they kept it going until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of them screamed as they all came in their diapers as they panted.

"How was that girls?" Emma and Kitty asked them.

"So…HAWT!" The girls answered.

"Attention, Emma and Kitty would like to make an announcement concerning the Diapey Wangers." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Is it about getting new members?" Gwen, Zoey, and Courtney asked.

"Because we wanna join." The three said.

"Yes, it is... the next party will be all about the Diapey Wangers ... you're all new members." Emma and Kitty announced.

"Hooray! Woohoo!" The girls cheered.

"The party will be hosted by the leader of the Wangers." Kitty said.

"The Wed Wanger." Emma said as well.

"Shawnie!" The sisters announced.

"Again?!" All the girls asked them.

"That a problem? I am the leader." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said to Shawnie.

"It's time to announce the new members of the Diapey Wangers…joining me, Emma, and are…" Shawnie said as the announcing began.

"Blaineley as the Maroon Red Diapey Wanger, Sierra as the Purple Diapey Wanger, Josee as the Gold Diapey Wanger, Zoey as the Light Lavender Diapey Wanger, Dawn as the Light Purple Wanger, Sanders as the Blue Diapey Wanger, MacArthur as the Dark Blue Diapey Wanger, Amy as the Black Diapey Wanger, Sammy as the White Diapey Wanger, Gwen as the Midnight Blue Diapey Wanger, Courtney as the Dark Beige Diapey Wanger, and finally…Bridgette as the Ocean Blue Diapey Wanger." Shawnie, Emma, and Kitty announced.

"Yay!" The new Wangers cheered.

"What about the rest of us, are we Wangers?" Kelly asked Shawnie.

"Of course, but we need to think of your colors." Shawnie answered Kelly as she thought of their colors for a second.

"We decided that we couldn't have every girl as the Diapey Wangers, it's not that we don't like y'all it's because there is a limit." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Jo, you are the Gray Diapey Wanger, and Taylor and Kelly you are the Titanium and White Pearl Diapey Wangers." Shawnie said as well.

"What about the rest of the girls?" Kitty asked her.

"How about the rest dress as cute sexy monsters while I am dress as a mad scientist?" Scarlett asked Shawnie.

"Oooooh, another Good vs. Evil Battle." Shawnie said to Scarlett.

"Do it pwease?" The girls asked Shawnie.

"Alright then it shall be the Diapey Wanger vs Monster Orgy Spectacular!" Shawnie announced.

"Hooray!" The girls cheered.

"That's the end to our party, bed time." Emma and Kitty said as they got their diapers changed and all of the girls took a selfie with Emma and Kitty and got into bed.

"Night-Night girls." Emma and Kitty said to them.

"Night-Night Emma and Kitty." The girls replied back as they finally fell asleep to end the party.

 **WAS THAT AWESOME OR WHAT?!**

 **I THANK HELLFLORES FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS HOT, AND SEXY FANFIC!**

 **READ AND REVIEW AS THE NEXT SEQUEL IN THIS STAND-ALONE FANFIC SERIES BASED ON "BRINGING ALL THE GIRLS" IS SHAWNIE HAVING THE GIRLS OVER AGAIN FOR A DIAPEY WANGER VS. MONSTER ORGY SPECTACULAR PARTY.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
